Princess Summer
Princess Summer is the mascot and later an ally of the cures named Eternal Phoenix from Paradise Pretty Cure. Appearance She is the normal height of a 14 year old with long orange hair in two curly pigtails, peach skin, and red eyes wearing butterfly clips holding the pigtails wearing a red, orange and yellow dress, red fingerless gloves, short yellow socks, and red heels. During Aki no mori Middle School, she wears a white dress shirt under a brown vest with the school's crest on the breast pocket, dark brown skirt with orange stripes, white stocking, and black ballet like slippers with a strap around the ankle. During festivals, she wears a orange yukata. For formal ocassions, she wears a short red dress. As Eternal Phoenix, she grows older to about 18 and her hair is down and to her waist and her eyes turn gold wearing a orange and red kimono top with a red sash around her waist, red skirt that reaches slightly above her ankles with a slit up the sides, red slip ons, a gold crown with the Phoenix gem in the middle, and a pair of orange wings on her back. Personality She is pretty shy and is very hard to help get out of her shell and was very close with her brother, Ember. She feels guilty over the disappearance of her mother since it was her who got cornered when helping children to safety. Due to her shy behavior she is also a bit of a bullying target though knocks that out when she takes down the bully in episode 13 finally having enough. She is a great artist and tends to do sketching in the park to gain money for supplies with the help of Maple who is also on earth help gain supplies. Background Childhood She was born to her mother through the children choosing ceremony and was taken in and raised to be the next to be on the throne due to her older brother Ember being chosen as a Season Mage of Summer. She grew up a bit far from her brother but the two were close still when he visited he spent the whole day with her. She is also very close with her mother. The Invasion Summer was playing with her friends when she noticed a cold snap come in they wondered if something was wrong when the guards called for them to come to the castle. They ran to the castle along with panicked citizens and Summer was lagging behind and was about to enter when she noticed a group of children huddled in fear and took off to save them and was cornered by King Frost but was saved by her mother who saved them but was locked out of the castle when the doors finally closed leaving Summer stunned and horrified trying to open the door but Ember pulled her a way saying they couldn't open it and explained what happened to the season stones. Going to Earth to Find the cures TBA Category:Orange Cures Category:Ally